


CuffMeDaddy in 1080p

by ToriCeratops



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Cam boy, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Identity Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: On a particularly lonely evening, Gil gives in and goes looking for some entertainment on a website he hasn't been on in years.What he finds shocks him, but intrigues him more than he expects.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 66
Kudos: 243





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on Discord. Which means it's completed and chapters will post as they are cleaned up.
> 
> For this journey, we're going to go ahead and pretend that people who work in law enforcement wouldn't get thrown out on their ass for doing this kind of work, kay? Kay.

It's been two years.

Two years since he's touched someone. Two years since he's had anyone touch him. Two years since he lost her. He's not ready to move on. Doesn't know if he ever will be, really.

Gil just needs a touch. Any touch.

He thinks about going out, hitting a bar. But it's been _so long_ . He and Jackie had been high school sweethearts. Though he likes to think he's smooth, does he even _really know_ how to pick people up anymore? Did he ever?

The anxiety over the whole situation sits like a rock in his stomach. His newest detective, JT, had told him how he'd met his wife online. Maybe he can try something like that. There are all sorts of people out there that could be looking for something casual, right? Men and women, since despite being married and in a monogamous relationship for so long, Gil had never stopped enjoying the look of a nice man from time to time.

He spends hours trying to navigate online dating sites, figuring out which one is going to work best for him. There are places for people looking for love - which he crosses off the list immediately - and those that are just for gay hookups, some that seem to be a good mix, and others he isn't sure how they work.

It's almost 11 PM when he decides to give up for the night. Maybe he will go out tomorrow. He just needs to get off and go to bed for now.

So instead, he pulls up one of the sites he and Jackie used to use once in a blue moon. It's different, now, not that he'd expected it to be exactly the same. In addition to the long list of vetted and decent amateur videos, there's now a tab for live web cams.

The page boasts free preview times before the 'real' shows start and he figures, 'why the hell not?' and starts scrolling through.

One image captures his attention, a still of a well-toned, pale abdomen with the barest dusting of hair, hands bound in what looks like a genuine pair of handcuffs so low you can almost see the top of his cock.

It's labeled simply, "CuffMeDaddy", and there's still twenty minutes left in the free preview.

Gil shrugs to himself, figuring he isn't planning on spending any money, but curious despite the fact. When he pulls up the feed he finds himself watching a young man do yoga in tight black shorts and an oversized faded blue tee, looking away from the camera. It doesn't detract from the appeal, though. It's clear from the cut of his shoulder wide legs and his outstretched arms that he's fit. The chat room off to the side hopping full of people says he's pretty popular as well. There are obviously some people new like him in here, asking a few questions, quickly answered by those who seem to know what's going on. Apparently "Blue" likes to warm up for the first few minutes on camera, stretch out, show off how limber he is, before sitting down to talk to everyone and figure out what's on the menu for the evening. 

For the most part, Gil ignores the chat, focusing on the way the man's body moves. He goes from a standing position to one stretched out on the floor seamlessly. Gil recognizes the plank position but the guy doesn't hold it for long. Instead, he gets back on his knees, tilting his ass up a little in the air - which can't be an actual yoga move - before slowly spreading his legs out, knees still bent. He is very flexible. Gil can see the appeal. The guy gets back up onto all fours and plants his arms fully on the ground. When he slowly lifts his legs Gil just stares in shock, less turned on than he is impressed when he gets both feet in the air and watches, mesmerized, as the man's body curls upright, supported only by his arms. The soft blue shirt falls to reveal the skin of his stomach, the well defined abs, and a tight bulge in the front of his underwear. He still can't see the guy’s face, but his dark brown hair is loose and just past his ears, the tips just brushing the ground when he moves his head around.

By the time he's moving again, Gil is transfixed. He's curious, if nothing else, to see how else this guy can bend. Blue only holds the stance for a moment, though to Gil it seems like it's forever, before he's getting back down and pulling up to his feet, still staring away from the camera. Eventually, he turns, his face too high out of shot. The blue shirt is an NYPD shirt, older and with the logo a little faded, clearly worn and washed often. 

"Well, I think that was a good warm up, don't you guys?" 

Gil's stomach drops. With his heart in his throat and unable to breathe he watches as Malcolm Bright slowly sits in the chair and pops a bright red sucker in between his lips, staring at the camera with those damn piercing blue eyes in crystal clear high quality. His hair is tousled and there's a blush on his cheeks. Gil swallows, unable to tear his gaze away and already getting hard just from that look and the way the kid toys with his sucker. 

Why the hell is Bright doing camera work? God knows he doesn't need the money. And he's obviously popular too, which means he's probably been doing it for a while. The worst part is, Gil's almost one hundred percent certain that's _his_ NYPD shirt. 

_Jesus Christ_.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary friends old and new," he starts, occasionally flicking his tongue out against the candy in his fingers. "This was kind of a spur of the moment show, so I don't have anything specific in mind to do for you guys. Why don't we brainstorm and see what kind of fun I can get up to tonight?" Gil should look away, he should close the window and pretend he'd never seen this. But he's transfixed. By the kids eyes, by his smirk. By the fact that he's wearing Gil's shirt. 

He doesn't look away. 

He can't make himself. 

But what he does do is pick up his phone.

While Bright chats with his viewers, throwing out ideas, occasionally laughing or making a lewd joke, Gil brings up his recent texts. 

Just that afternoon they'd had a conversation. They have them almost daily now, and Malcolm gets on to him from time to time for not reaching out when he's lonely. So it's not complete out of character when he sends: 

> _Hey kid, what are you up to?_

On the camera, there's a soft ding and Malcolm looks away from the screen for a moment. "Oh, shit. Two seconds, guys." While he looks away, a blush comes over his cheeks along with a soft smile that Gil can't help but think is just because of him. Malcolm brings the collar of his tee (Gil's tee) up to cover his nose for a moment and closes his eyes like he's embarrassed. When he opens them again he looks up into the camera from beneath his lashes. 

The sight makes Gil's mouth go dry. 

"Okay, I know we'd had some ideas, but, change of plans. I'm gonna be daddy's boy tonight. How does that sound to everyone?" Gil groans, and finally accepts the fact that this has made him hard as a rock and presses a hand down against the tent in his flannel pants. Judging by the sudden movement in the chat, everyone else really likes that plan. 

This is a _terrible_ idea.

Gil has led a good life. He's been a good man. There is very little he regrets in all his long years. So he figures he's got some wiggle room when it comes to bad decisions. 

He clicks the 'pay now' button. When he sees the landing page for payment information, somehow he's not surprised to find a message from "Blue" that says all proceeds from his work are donated to charity. He's even got a list of the ones he rotates through. Because of course he does. It's a pay what you want kind of stream with an explanation of tiers and how Malcolm can see who paid more and will likely take their requests first. 

Gil puts his information in and ponies up just five bucks. He doesn't want to be noticed. Especially since his own long established login name for this site is OfficerDaddy69 because his wife had thought it was hilarious. Once it's all in and accepted, Gil is treated to the sight of Malcolm lovingly sucking on the lollipop again as he waves goodbye to the free preview viewers then clicks over, ready for the paid portion of the evening. His lips have begun to turn red, and he slowly draws the sucker out, sucking hard so that the sound is clear through the speakers and letting it pop from his mouth with a filthy smirk. "Is daddy ready for me?"

The screen changes to a high resolution image of an empty bed, because of course Malcolm has two different cameras set up. It's only empty for a moment before the kid comes back into view, crawling into the center of the bed so that there's a perfect view of his full body. His long, lean muscles are on display as he gets on his knees, faces the camera, and plays with the hem of his tee. 

"Daddy gave me this shirt," he says with a smirk and Gil's cock twitches. "I don't really want to take it off tonight but that wouldn't be fair to everyone else, now would it?" Malcolm tugs it down a little to show off just how big it is on him, the collar stretching out to reveal a hint of collarbone, then lets it go to drag his hands down his thighs and up again to squeeze himself through his tight shorts. It's a beautiful fucking sight, and on screen he moans a little. When he finally begins to lift the hem of the shirt up he does so slowly, revealing the toned flesh of his abdomen inch by teasing inch until he eventually pulls the fabric over his head. Instead of just tossing it to the side though he gently folds it up and presses it to his face for a moment while staring into the camera with a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

"Maybe one day daddy will fuck me while I'm wearing it. Is that what daddy wants?" 

_Fuck_. Gil hasn't wanted anything more in a long fucking time.

Gil is transfixed. 

"Tonight though, I'm just going to have to picture daddy." Malcolm drags his hands up and down his chest a few times before thumbing at his nipples and letting out a soft moan. Then he pinches them both and lets his head fall back with his lips slightly parted. "Think of how Daddy will touch me, how Daddy makes me so hard just by looking at me, talking to me." 

This is going to be over fast if he keeps talking like that so Gil makes sure not to touch himself - yet. He's rock hard and aching for any kind of relief, friction or pressure. But he keeps his hands curled into the arm rests of his chairs. 

Malcolm... does not. 

He palms his own growing erection through his underwear with one hand while he sucks on two fingers, keeping eye contact with the camera. When he pulls the digit free they're shiny with spit. "I know Daddy wants to fuck my mouth. I would be so good for him. Choke on his fat cock and swallow it all down." He hooks a finger under the elastic of his underwear and teases it down, exposing short, dark curls in a tortuously slow movement. 

Suddenly, Gil wants to get his mouth on him, wants to take the fabric away with his own teeth and taste Malcolm on his tongue. When his cock springs free Gil closes his eyes and takes a deep, steadying breath. He's beautiful, and now, fully naked. A vision that Gil will be guiltily seeing in his dreams and his fantasies for a long fucking time. Of that he has no doubt.

Malcolm gets his underwear kicked off to the side and stretches out, his pale skin is nearly glowing in the soft warm light he has in his room. The room that Gil has been in, in the apartment he helped the kid move into after he'd officially been stationed at the DC FBI office.

On screen, Malcolm says something else that Gil doesn't catch while he's chasing his own thoughts. Then he turns, reaching off camera for a brief moment before coming back with a small bottle and slicking up his fingers. He's in profile now, reaching back to tease at himself, his cock full and jutting out. The pressure in Gil's dick is too much and he has to grip himself through his pants, just a squeeze while Malcolm moans on screen, slipping two fingers into himself. "Daddy's fingers are way thicker than mine, but he's not here. I know he'd stretch me so good."

He'd lick him open before he ever got a finger inside, make Malcolm come on his tongue or at least drive him to the edge, hear him beg.

With every minute Malcolm fucks himself on his own fingers he's slowly adjusting, turning further until the way the long, slender digits slip in and out of his dusky hole is clear on screen.

Gil finally pushes his own pants down and fully grips his bare, hard cock. He thumbs the head and smears the thick bead of precome there until it's just slick enough to tease himself.

"Does Daddy wanna fuck me yet?" Malcolm breathes out. 

_"Yes..."_ Gil can't help but say into the darkness., beginning to stroke himself in earnest.

There's more movement on screen, Malcolm pulling his fingers free and reaching again, returning with a long, somewhat thick dildo that's attached to something clearly meant to help him hold it down with his legs so he can ride it. There's also a long black tube coming from the bottom... "Nothing compares to Daddy's cock, but I've been a good boy. So I'm gonna fill myself up as much as I can without him here."

_Jesus Christ._

Gil grabs the small bottle on his desk and slicks up his cock, groaning at how he can go faster now, grip himself harder.

Ass fully facing the camera now, Malcolm slowly lines up the length of the toy with his ass and presses it in. 

"Oh, fuck, _daddy_." He twists around to try and make eye contact with the camera but as it pushes further into him he doesn't seem to be able to focus, throwing his head back with a long, deep moan. His rim stretches around the girth of the toy, beautiful and wide.

Gil grips himself a little tighter, moving his hand much slower so that it goes at the speed of Malcolm sinking down. He wants to be there, wants to be sinking into the tight heat of Malcom's body and watching as his greedy little hole takes him in.

He wants to grip his hips, slam them together and hear Malcolm groan because of _Gil's_ cock.

On screen, Malcolm has finally bottomed out and doesn't even pause to adjust, just draws back up and drops down again. He rides the toy for a little while, looking over his shoulder with a sultry look while he makes the most delicious sounding noises. Gil reaches down and fondles his balls, knowing he's not going to last much longer. And then, Malcolm grabs the end of the length that comes from the bottom of the toy and begins to pump, and it starts to grow.

"Oh, _god_." Malcolm groans loudly then lets out a long string of curses as it stretches him even further and fucks himself harder on it. "Daddy. Daddy, please. Need you..." Gil starts to rock his hips up into his fist, striping his cock fast and hard.

Malcolm seems to be completely lost in it, "Fuck, daddy... daddy you feel so good. I want you to come, want you to fill me up. I need it, please. Please, daddy..."

His balls start to draw up and his whole body goes tight as his breath is caught in his chest. Everything snaps and he begins to come, spurting over his hand and chest in long, hot stripes of white. By the time he's able to open his eyes again and focus, Malcolm is still fucking himself hard and fast but turned sideways so the camera can see how he fists his cock.

Malcolm's back arches, a long, deep curve much like his yoga positions had been in the preview show and Gil watches, transfixed, as he starts to come himself. "G... G... _Fuck, Daddy..."_ He coats himself in a copious amount of come, pulse after pulse splashing his bare stomach while he trembles. Gil can't look away, eyes locked on the beautiful sight before him, his own body still in a post-orgasm haze of bliss.

There is absolutely no doubt that he's fucked. Now that he's seen the way Malcolm looks like this, heard him in a state of such bliss, heard him saying _daddy_ while fucking himself hard on such a fat cock. Gil can think of a dozen different ways he suddenly wants to take the kid apart. He wants to pin him down, tie him up and rail him hard until Malcolm is begging to come. He wants to go slow, take his time, learn every inch of his skin. Right now, he wants to lick him clean, taste the mix of come and sweat on his skin and then kiss him until they're both breathless and dizzy from it.

Gil _wants_. But he knows he can't have this.

The stream isn't over. Malcolm is still talking to the camera, saying sweet and teasing things. But Gil shuts it down with a sigh.

After a long, scalding hot shower where Gil tries to scrub himself raw, he finally crawls into the bed. That can never happen again. Ever. He vows to himself that it was a one time thing. He'll forget the website even exists, go out and find someone - anyone - to help keep his bed warm. Surely there's someone out there who can keep him company and help keep his mind off of that sight, that _memory_ , of Malcolm. The way the kid looked naked and stretched out and aching to be filled, how he had sounded, the way he said _daddy_ like he was aching for someone to take care of him. And then the fucking vision he'd been as he'd come... Gil's phone dings, and he groans. It's from Malcolm, because of course it is. 

> _Sorry, I was a little caught up in something. You still up?_

Because he has absolutely zero self control and has apparently forgotten years and _years_ of self preservation skills, Gil answers immediately.

> _Yeah. Busy working a case?_
> 
> _Not exactly? But I dipped out early to hopefully catch you before you slept. Everything okay?_

And this is going to be the worst part of this whole situation. Malcolm is always striking up conversation and more than happy to do so, just like Gil. He's a friend, a good one. If Gil is being honest with himself, his closest despite their age difference and history. Which is going to make the whole 'try and forget you just got off watching him fuck himself why crying out for daddy' thing almost impossible.

> _thought about going out tonight for the first time. Couldn't bring myself to do it._

The little dots indicating that Malcolm is typing blink steadily on the screen for almost five entire minutes. Then he gets a simple: 

> _You should!_

He really should. 

Doubts he'll be able to now. Now that he knows what he really wants. Anyone he tries to pick up at this point would just be a poor substitution.

Looks like he's gonna be alone for a little while longer. At least until he can get Malcolm out of his head. If he can. 

> _We'll see. go to sleep, kid. I'm sure you're exhausted after working so hard all the time._
> 
> _Yes, sir. XP_

Gil tries to sleep. And he does, for the most part, and his dreams keep him warm all through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is always forgetting to thank their beta? 
> 
> _This bitch._
> 
> Massive amounts of thanks to Kate, who is my Goblin King

Gil makes it _almost_ four whole months. His conversations with Malcolm never feel odd or awkward. Hell, they even pick up a little bit once he accepts that his interactions with the kid are something he looks forward to and help keep him sane despite what he dreams of at night. After a particularly grueling case, Gil is exhausted and checking his emails when he sees an alert pop up that "CuffMeDaddy" is about to start a live stream.

He's gotten a few of those alerts since he gave in and watched the first time, and he's always ignored it. But tonight, he doesn't have the willpower to say no. Gil pulls up the site and goes straight to Malcolm's feed.

Knowing he won't be backing out, Gil makes the required payment to get him into a slightly higher tier before he even pulls up the preview. It's a hefty enough chunk of change but nothing he'll miss terribly.

"While that sounds like it could be a lot of fun, DarcyDom got to pick last time. Not that I'm opposed to it if enough people are interested of course." Malcolm is in the damned NYPD t-shirt again. Gil wonders if he wears it every time. If he wears it just for this, or every night? The kid is also sucking on another lollipop and when he's not talking he's definitely making a show of it. He swirls his tongue around the red candy, slides it over his spit slick lips then suckles just a little at the tip. Gil's already getting hard at the sight.

Deciding he'd paid to be noticed, and might as well say something, Gil clicks into the chat feature and starts to type.

_You should cuff yourself._

Malcolm is in the middle of talking to another viewer when he suddenly goes silent and his eyes grow wide for just a split second before he goes right back to his camera ready smirk. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip before he drags it through his teeth with a long slow breath. "Well then...." he swallows and Gil wants to kiss the bob of his Adam’s apple, trail his tongue along the side of his throat and mark him up with his teeth, sucking bruises into that pale flesh that lets the whole world know who he belongs to. Malcolm's voice drops and becomes even more sultry than before. "Looks like Daddy wants me chained up." The activity picks up in the chat, many viewers agreeing enthusiastically. "I have been a little bad lately. If Daddy was here he could spank me, but I guess not getting to touch myself is going to have to do." He pauses for a moment, eyes flickering across the screen. "But how am I going to come?" Gil doesn't even hesitate to reach for the keys again.

_You'll come thinking of Daddy's cock, kid._

" _Jesus_..." Malcolm groans and his eyes flutter closed, his hand reaching down low for a moment and Gil knows he's gripping his cock, can see the way his body rolls at the movement. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna come thinking of Daddy's cock." He waits until Malcolm is looking at the screen again, then continues to type.

_Daddy wants to fuck you so good, kid. Split you open. Fuck you hard like you deserve, until you're begging to come. Until Daddy fills you up with his come, so much you're dripping with it for days._

Gil doesn't even pay attention to what any of the other people in the chat are saying. It doesn't matter. He knows he's got Malcolm's attention now. He knows Malcolm is going to do what _he_ wants.

"Tell me what I need to do, Daddy," Malcolm all but whines. "Let me be good for you."

 _You're always good for Daddy, kid. Don't worry. Tonight, you're going to keep it simple. I want to see you open yourself up, every second of it, finger by finger. Then, Daddy wants you to get something you can fuck yourself on and cuff your hands behind your back. You're going to have to fuck yourself really hard to come, aren't you, kid?_ There are other viewers calling him baby, and boy, and all sorts of other things. But Gil wants to see him respond to what GIL calls him. And he is _not_ disappointed.

Malcolm lets out a soft string of curses as his eyes dart over the chat, then he's nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah..." He swallows then looks at the camera directly, gaze heated and determined. "Yeah, Daddy. But I'll do it just for you."

"Give me, uh... give me just a minute everyone. I've already gone over the normal preview period and I need to adjust my other camera for what Daddy wants tonight." He gathers himself up and blows a kiss to the camera before rolling the sucker around his lips again with a wink. "You'll all wait for me, right?" With that, the screen flickers to a slide show.

Gil's never searched around Malcolm's profile, so he's never seen anything but that one damning live stream. But now, he gets more than he'd expected. Heat pools in his gut at the images that fade in and out from the screen. Every image is of Malcolm in the throes of ecstasy, pleasure etched on every line of his face, every inch of the way his body is pulled taut. There are images with him gagged, some with his cock bound, others with his ass clearly in view and stretched wide on various toys. The show hasn't even started yet and Gil is already palming himself through his pants, hips working up into his own touch at just the thought of seeing Malcolm like that in person.

The screen flicks back to a live stream, camera focused at a different angle than it had been the last time Gil joined. This time, it's from the side of the bed, focused near the head board. Gil can see the nightstand in the background with a simple lamp, a digital clock, and the cheap, five dollar New York City snow globe he'd given the kid when he first moved to Boston all those years ago. It was the first time he'd called him 'city boy,' as a reminder to not forget them as he made his way in the world.

The sight makes his heart clench tight, but then Malcolm comes back into view and his heart is the least of his worries.

In the kid's hands are a bottle of lube and a dildo attached to a long, wide strap. His shirt (Gil's shirt) and underwear are still on but even still, he crawls onto the bed with a very deliberate shift to his hips, canting them out high as a show for the camera. He gets the strap secured to his headboard so the long, thick, magenta dildo doesn't have any slack to move.

When he turns around Malcolm is biting his bottom lip and toying with the hem of his shirt. "Daddy wants to see everything, but does Daddy know what he does to me?" Gil isn't going to survive this.

"Every time I see Daddy when I haven't seen him in a while? I have to bite my cheek to keep from getting hard, to keep from embarrassing myself in public." Malcolm drags both hands down his front and cups the bulge in his underwear, stroking himself through the dark fabric. "When he's not around all I can think about is his voice, saying such filthy things to me. I think about his cock and tasting it, choking on it." Gil groans and pushes his own pants and underwear down, taking a deep breath as he starts to slowly stroke his own cock. He wants this one to last, wants to see Malcolm coming doing what he'd told the kid to do. But God, is he already aching for him, for Malcolm. With a quick tug at the neck Malcolm pulls his shirt off, laying it carefully over the headboard. It lands in such a way that the faded, printed NYPD shield is visible. "Daddy likes to be rough, then take care of me after..." Malcolm's hands slide along his chest, down, then back up to play with his own nipples.

Not for the first time, Gil wants to be there, wonders just how much Malcolm's going to get spot on about just what Daddy _likes_. Because he does, he does like to go hard, real hard, take his lover apart then be the one who gets to put them back together.

Malcolm would look so beautiful wrapped up in his blankets, covered in GIl's marks.

When Malcolm takes both nipples and rolls them between his thumb and forefinger, he groans, dipping his head back to expose his long, pale neck. Gil wants to mark it up, wants to suck on his pulse point and be the one to make him squirm, see how hard he can take it.

Malcolm leaves one hand on his chest while moving the other down, slipping beneath the elastic of his underwear. He can see the outline of Malcolm's fingers, how they begin to grip and stroke his length, still not quite pulling the fabric away to give the camera a full view.

"Daddy's too patient for me sometimes, likes to tease me ’til I'm begging. Drives me _crazy_ ." Finally... _finally_... Malcolm pulls his underwear down lower, slips it slowly down his hard cock. The hair slips free first, then the smooth pale flesh of his dick inch by inch until he's fully exposed, shoving it down the rest of the way.

Gil's mouth goes dry. He'd seen it months before, the last time on camera. But something is different this time, whether it's the way Malcolm is doing what he'd asked specifically or that Gil just accepts that this is something he wants, that Malcolm is someone he wants. It doesn't really matter, his cock throbs at the sight.

Malcolm strokes himself root to tip and Gil does the same. "Daddy tastes amazing, you know? I can get off just with that beautiful cock in my mouth, tasting his come drives me crazy. And every time he gives it to me it makes me want to do everything he wants, _anything_ he wants."

With that Malcolm twists around and kicks off his underwear, presenting his ass to the camera and reaching back to squeeze his cheeks. "And what Daddy wants, Daddy gets."

He takes his time squeezing his cheeks and pulling them apart to show off his dusky hole, tracing his rim with his fingers. "This is what Daddy likes. Daddy likes to lick me open, drive me crazy." Gil watches as he slicks up his fingers and brings them back to his hole, swirling the tip of one finger around his rim until it's shiny with lube.

He can't help but think of what he would look like fucked open on Gil's tongue, spit slick and fucked out from his fingers, red from the brush of his beard. Malcolm _would_ beg so beautifully for him.

It feels like ages before Malcolm finally pushes a finger inside, making the most delicious noises as he goes as deep as he can at the angle he's at. He opens himself slowly, cursing when he adds a second finger, looking back at the camera every now and then. The light catches his eyes just right and Gil can see the beautiful blue, feels like the kid is staring right through him. He picks up the pace with the way he strokes himself, smearing the precome that has welled up to keep it smooth for now, waiting until Malcolm finally fills his perfect little hole with that toy to really get going, waiting for him to imagine being fucked by Daddy's cock.

It feels like ages pass before Malcolm finally has three fingers in as deep as he can go, crying out as his hips rock with each thrust like he's trying to get more, to get fucked properly but he can't at this angle. "Fuck, fuck, Daddy I need your cock." Gil groans and grabs the base of his dick, squeezing tight. He has to shut his eyes to stop watching for a moment before he forgets himself and lets go completely.

"I'm not..." Malcolm pants, fingers stilling to catch his breath. "I'm nowhere near stretched enough, but I love to feel it. Love it when Daddy's rough with me."

" _Jesus, kid..."_ Gil moans and watches, breathless himself as Malcolm finally slips his fingers free, his cock pulsing at the way his hole flutters around the long digits.

While Malcolm moves to reposition himself, at just the right angle Gil can see the way the toy is going to stretch him wide while still getting just enough of his dick in view he'll be able to see him come. Gil grips himself harder thinking of just how tight Malcolm would be, how much he'd love to take it with a lot of slick and just a little prep. Maybe none, over Gil's desk, slicked up begging for it just from the way Daddy teases him all day.

His gaze is locked on the screen, his own cock momentarily forgotten and his hand still when he sees Malcolm work a pair of very real, very steel handcuffs onto his wrist behind his back and give them a little tug. Malcolm hisses when he seems to yank too hard but Gil's cock throbs at the sound. Then, with agonizing slowness, Malcolm gets into position on his knees and rubs his ass back against the thick toy jutting out from his head board. The head of the purplish cock catches on his rim and he stops, rocking his hips to finally begin to sink down onto it.

Gil licks his lips and grabs his own lotion, hands shaking with how tight his whole body is in anticipation and need. Malcolm's hole opens beautifully, stretching around the girth of the toy like he was made to take it, made to take cock and be filled over and over again. Gil tightens his fist over the head of his dick and strokes down slowly, never going any further than Malcolm has down around the toy. It's a pale comparison to what he wants, to how he wants to feel Malcolm's walls around him, how he wants to slam into that delicious heat and take them both apart thrust by thrust.

On screen, Malcolm's groan fades into a curse and he drops his head, only half way down the toy. "Fuck, Daddy. This feels so good. I thought... I thought this would take forever but I'm not going to last. Thinking about you too much, the way you feel, the way you taste... how you make my whole world blank out with your hands on my neck..."

Gil has to take a deep breath to steady himself, cock throbbing at the kid's words. Whether or not he means it in a choking kind of way or just... any way he can't help but picture how he's always touching Malcolm when he's around, how he soothes him with a hand on the back of his neck, how he always seems to relax around Gil when he does that, when he gives him just a gentle squeeze to let him know he's there, that he's safe.

Malcolm begins to rock on the toy, taking it in a little more each time he moves down on it. It's the hottest fucking sight Gil's seen in a long time. Not just the way he stretches around the silicon toy, but the control he has over his body, holding himself up with nothing but his core muscles since his hands are cuffed behind his back, held in tight fists so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Just like when he'd started, Gil only moves the way he does, grip almost painfully tight around himself as he takes his hand lower and lower. When Malcolm bottoms out and stills for a moment Gil grips the base of his dick hard, squeezing the length of his pinky around himself as tight as he can manage to just imagine how Malcolm's rim would feel holding him like that.

" _Daddy...._ " Malcolm breathes out, nearly a whisper. "Fuck me, Daddy."

Now, Gil can't hold back any longer, he moves his hand just before Malcolm pulls himself up and starts to stroke himself in earnest. His body is already wound tight and the sight of Malcolm going all out, pulling almost all the way off before slamming himself back down on the toy is almost too much.

 _And the sounds he makes....._ Malcolm doesn't hold back. He fucks himself hard, over and over, mouth hanging open and face turned just enough it's clear just how much he's enjoying this. His cock bobs in front of him, flushed and dark at the tip and leaking profusely. Gil wants to lick him, taste him, let the kid fuck his mouth until he comes down his throat.

Gil has to stop several times in order to last, in order to wait until Malcolm is finished before he comes himself. It's agonizing, every inch of his skin trembling for release, right on the edge and aching to come. His chest heaves with the force of his breathing which is harder and harder the faster Malcolm moves on that toy. But eventually, something changes. Malcolm pulls himself higher, gets a different angle and cries out loud and needy. "Daddy.... Daddy please. I'm so close. I need you to come. Need you to fill me up." " _Yeah, kid..._ " Gil groans into the empty room, striping his cock. "Yeah, Daddy'll fill you up, make you feel everything." He thinks of gripping Malcolm by the hips in one hand, hard enough to bruise, of curling his fingers in that hair and holding his head back while he fucks him so hard Malcolm will feel it for _weeks_. He wants to bite him, mark him everywhere, suck on that pale neck while Malcolm screams and comes beneath him.

"Come on, kid. That's it. Come for Daddy. Come on Daddy's cock while he pumps you full." On screen Malcolm suddenly goes silent, mouth hanging wide open while he continues to move in quick jerky movements that have lost all sense of rhythm.

Then, he comes. His whole body snaps, back arched in a deep curve, pulse after pulse of thick white come spurting from his beautiful cock all over himself and the bed in front of him. Gil's balls draw up at the sight and he follows him over, his own hips up off the seat of his chair, feet planted firmly on the ground while he fucks up in the tight grip of his fist, making a mess of his entire chest and even feeling some warm liquid on his neck.

Malcolm slows his movements but doesn't stop completely until well after they're both completely spent, falling forward onto his face, catching his breath while Gil tries desperately to do the same. " _Daddy... fuck, Daddy you're so fucking good to me...._ "

Malcolm twists to his side so he's fully facing the camera, a look of pure, fucked out bliss on his flushed face, abdomen smeared in come and cock slowly softening. There are small movements in his arms and Gil figures he's releasing his cuffs, proven right a moment later when he brings a hand around to swipe at the mess on his own body and then suck playfully at a coated finger.

After pulling it out with a pop and a long string of saliva still stuck between his lips and the tip of his finger Malcolm hums. "I know Daddy likes to lick me clean, but since he's not here I think I'm going to have a little fun with it." He repeats the motion with his hand, grabbing more this time. But instead of bringing it up to his lips, Malcolm rolls again, getting up to his knees so his ass is to the camera once more.

It's a mouth watering sight, and if Gil wasn't still reeling from his own orgasm, head light and spinning, he'd be filling out again just looking at the way his fucked out hole is stretched and loose right now.

But then, Malcolm takes his cum coated fingers and puts them right back in, hissing and moaning in quick succession. After gently fucking himself like that for a moment he drags them away, holding his cheeks open so it looks like he _IS_ dripping with Daddy's come and Gil thinks his brain might short circuit for a little while.

Malcolm keeps talking, playing with himself, saying something about wanting to get off again, wanting to be fucked full and plugged up with Daddy's come. But Gil can't quite focus any longer.

He lays back in the chair and idly strokes his own oversensitive cock, lost in simply enjoying whatever else Malcolm has to show him for the rest of his streaming time.

* * *

  
  


Gil wakes before dawn with a long, drawn out stretch of his body and a deep, satisfied groan.

He'd showered right after the stream ended, luxuriating in the hot water this time rather than trying to clean an impossible filth from his skin. Complete acceptance is still a ways off and the churn in his gut as he remembers the previous evening reminds him of the guilt he still harbors. But it had felt too good in the moment to dwell on the idea of it too much. After several minutes of silently convincing himself he needs to get out of bed and start his morning, Gil grabs his phone, surprised to see he has a text waiting for him. It's from Malcolm. He'd received it less than fifteen minutes after the stream had ended. But Gil had already been in the shower by then, and fallen face first into his bed right after.

> _So, SO sorry if this_ _wakes you up, but I_
> 
> _can't sleep and I was_ _wondering if you wanted to_
> 
> _come up for a visit_ _sometime soon?_
> 
> _It's been a while and_ _you know how I hate_
> 
> _coming there and I'd like_ _to hang out again. Last_
> 
> _time you mentioned seeing some_
> 
> _of the touristy things. I_ _could give you the grand_
> 
> _tour?_

Gil sighs and bites his lip, the storm in his gut raging harder. Why had he messaged him so soon after his cam session? After coming twice crying out for Daddy to fuck him harder, to take him apart? He debates what he's going to send, typing and retyping, 'God yes, i want to see you kid.' Deleting. 'I'll be there as soon as I can.' Retyping. 'Daddy wants to see you too.' Deleting and throwing his phone on the other side of the bed that's too big for just one person.

Then he grabs it again.

> _No worries, kid. Didn't wake me.  
>  _
> 
> _I've got some time_ _saved up. Maybe in a_
> 
> _month or so? You'll need_ _to ask off too so_
> 
> _neither of us gets whisked_ _away on some major case..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise for the Goblin Cave Dwellers

They never do get to meet up in DC. Two months later, Malcolm winds up back in New York. Seemingly to stay. It kills Gil to see him there, to know he'd had such hopes of staying away forever, as much as he'd missed him. As much as he'd thought about him. And  _ god _ had he thought about him. He'd caught one more of his shows in the meantime, too, though Gil hadn't paid extra to get attention that time. He still felt like some of the things the kid had said were... well, he supposes that's kind of the point of being a popular streamer in that kind of industry. You pay to feel like they're doing it just for you.

But Gil had seen the kid’s numbers.

There were a  _ lot _ of daddies out there.

Are. Gil can't think that he's anything special.

So he brings him in, gives him something to do. And if he gets help solving cases and gets to see the kid more often, then so be it. He's already proven to himself he's not exactly a good man any longer.

Which is probably why the day after they arrest Carter he invites the kid out for dinner. Nothing fancy, of course. There’s a diner a few blocks down from Gil’s house that they used to hit up all the time. 

He walks, and Malcolm meets him there. He’s just as out of place in the diner in his thousand dollar suit as he was in his Armani clothes as a teen. Maybe even a little more-so, actually. 

But he looks amazing. 

And unlike when they were working the case, Gil allows himself to look. 

To really look. 

By the time they sit down Malcolm has let the top button of his shirt undone and loosened his tie just a touch. It shows off the barest hint of his clavicle, accentuates how long and soft his neck is. Malcolm’s smile is harder to come by, but just as bright and worth the effort when he finally does let one go. Gil makes a point to keep the laughter up, to bring up old, long forgotten jokes and memories of their adventures together over the years and tell a few non-embarrassing stories about JT and Dani as well. Nothing that would get him in trouble with either of them, but entertaining nonetheless. 

Malcolm insists on paying despite it being a cheap corner diner, and the fact that Gil had been the one to make the invite. But Gil had learned a long time ago that any protest he made with the kid would be token at best, and always futile. 

“So, got anywhere else you need to be?” Gil asks, knowing full well there’s a stream scheduled for later tonight. But that’s not for hours still. 

After Malcolm checks his phone he smiles. “Not for a while. What are you thinking?”

“Not for a while?” Gil makes a show of checking the time on his watch, holding his wrist up high. “You got some hot date after midnight?” 

“Uh, no. Well, not. I mean.” 

Gil prides himself in how flat he keeps his features while Malcolm flounders around for something to say. 

“It’s just a call I need to make about some charity work I do?” He eventually comes up with though there's a sparkle of mischief in his gaze. Gil has to admit he’s impressed. It’s not a total lie. “Donor’s on the west coast so time that is convenient for them, isn’t exactly convenient for me. And I want their money. So I bend over backwards to get it.” 

This time Gil doesn’t quite manage to keep a straight face, his eyes fluttering closed as he holds his breath while images of just how far Malcolm can bend over backwards for people flash in his head. 

“Right. Well, if you have time before your big donor call, I have a thirty year old scotch someone got me a few birthdays back we could break into.” 

“You still haven’t opened that?” Malcolm almost seems affronted but after only a beat, the hint of a smile playing at the edges of his lips gives him away. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you didn’t appreciate my gift.”

“Maybe I was just saving it to share with someone who would also appreciate it,” Gil assures him. 

When Malcolm dips his head to hide his smile, then looks up from beneath his lashes, the piercing blue of his eyes catches Gil off guard despite the fact they’ve been sitting here talking for over an hour. He’s been staring at him, right across from the younger man, the whole time. Yet something shifts in the air between them and Gil has to swallow to try and get the feeling of his heart in his throat to go away. 

Malcolm finishes signing the check and they head out side by side. 

Normally, it’s a quick fifteen minute walk from the old diner back to Gil’s place. But it’s a cool night, not quite cold enough for coats with a hint of dampness on the air. And they’re too wrapped up in conversation to be in any kind of hurry. 

Which is how, halfway there, they get caught in a sudden downpour. 

Malcolm notices the drops first, holding out his hand with a look towards the night sky. “Looks like it might…” Before he even finishes the _thought_ , the sky opens up and drenches both men. In a flurry of movement on the street and splashes of suddenly developing puddles about them, they both bolt the rest of the way home, not stopping until they are huddled close together under the awning of Gil’s front door. 

“That was unexpected,” Malcolm huffs and shakes his head around, splashing fat drops of water about like a wet dog. Not that it matters, they’re both soaked to the bone already. It takes Gil a few moments of fumbling with his soaked pants to get his keys free and every time he moves he can feel Malcolm’s warmth, achingly close to him. But he closes his eyes and tries not to breathe too heavily. He can do this. He can be good. Think of…  _ anything  _ but the kid.

“Ah, there we go.” Gil finally gets his keys in the door and shoves it open, all but running inside. After disengaging the alarm he heads straight for the stairs. “Let me get you something dry, kid.”

“I could just dry off by the fire,” Malcolm calls up to him. When Gil looks back over his shoulder the younger man is gesturing into the living room where the gas fireplace is. 

“Light it up, then come up here anyway. No way I’m letting you sit around my house looking like a drowned rat.”

They have a short stare off, two hard-headed stubborn men, neither wanting to budge. 

But, for once, Gil wins. 

“Fine,” Malcolm eventually gives in with a childish roll of his eyes and disappears for a moment. When he comes back, he trudges slowly up the steps behind Gil. When he gets close though, Gil sees the spark in his gaze, a playfulness that betrays his stubbornness for a ruse. 

“All of my pants are going to be way too big for you, but I may have some of your old sweats and you can borrow one of my sweaters for the evening if that works?” Gil asks as they make their way towards the master bedroom. There are just as many of his old shirts in the plastic bin at the back of his closet. But Gil is kind of dying to see him in another shirt of his own. 

The closet is less than half empty at this point in his life. His clothes take up a portion of the bar on one side and the rest of the space is a smattering of boxes of Jackie’s things he hadn’t been able to part with and the plastic bin of Malcolm’s old things he’d left in the guest room over the years. He’d had his own drawer in there but after he’d graduated from Harvard and hadn’t visited in almost three years Jackie had finally made them box it all up. 

He grabs the old, soft pair of sweats with Malcolm’s high school mascot on the legs and the largest pair of jeans just in case he wants something different. Then Gil snags his softest sweater from the hanger and heads back out. 

It’s a cream colored hand knit alpaca piece that Jackie had a friend make for him for Christmas one year. Had cost her an arm and a leg but was so worth it. Gil runs it through his fingers, the fabric even softer now after years of care, feeling like butter against his skin. It was a little large on him when he’d first gotten it, but now it sags even on his broad shoulders.

When he gets back to the hallway Malcolm has already grabbed a couple towels out of the linen closet and is patting down his face and hair. He still hasn’t removed his jacket, though he’s at least kicked off his shoes so he’s not muddying up the carpet. 

Gil holds out the small pile of clothes from a safe distance, too tempted by the water droplets still clinging to the kids’ face, by the way his hair suddenly looks like he’s been thoroughly fucked. He wants to get his hands in it, to know that he did that to him.

“Thanks,” Malcolm says with a small nod then disappears into the hall bathroom.

It doesn’t take Gil long to dry and change himself, slipping into an old faded long sleeve grey tee and thick flannel pants. He makes it down to the living room before Malcolm does and he turns the vent on the fireplace up a little to get the heat moving around the room more. It’s not as cozy as a real wood fire would be, but it does the trick without having to worry about all the mess. 

Just as Gil is setting two tumblers of scotch on the coffee table, Malcolm finally makes it downstairs. 

Gil’s jaw nearly hits the floor. Malcolm is almost swimming in Gil’s sweater, the neck hanging off to one side to reveal a wide strip of his bare shoulder, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. And for some reason, the kid had skipped on the sweats and went for his old jeans - despite the fact that he has obviously outgrown them and looks like he had to pour himself into them. 

The path from the stairs to the other arm chair means that Gil gets an up close and personal view of just how tight his ass looks in the light denim. His jeans cup the curve of his ass perfectly and Gil’s mouth waters. Malcolm seems to take his time getting to the chair, moving slowly, bending over at the waist to pick up his scotch before  _ finally  _ curling up opposite Gil, right next to the fire. A soft orange glow lights up his face, dances in the reflection of his eyes. 

And the way the kid looks at him…

Gil eventually forces himself to look away and take a long, slow draw of his drink. It doesn’t even burn going down, is just as smooth and silky as Malcolm looks right now.

It doesn’t help the heat pooling in his gut at the sight. 

He decides maybe tonight isn’t the best night for a drink, and that once he finishes this one, he won’t have any more.

Lest he do something monumentally stupid.

“You alright over there, Gil?” Malcolm breaks through Gil’s train of thoughts with a soft, concerned tone that’s betrayed by the way his lips smirk around the glass as he takes a sip. 

When Gil’s mouth goes dry he realizes just how screwed he is. 

* * *

He survives the evening without doing anything too idiotic, thank god.

Malcolm makes it difficult, though. All the subtle looks that Gil sees way too much in that can’t be there. And then there’s just the way he had looked in Gil’s sweater… When Malcolm’s phone had beeped, indicating that some predetermined time had been hit and he needed to go or he’d be late Gil had said a silent prayer of thanks that he wouldn’t have to sit there and be tempted any longer.

Not that what comes next is any better. 

By the time Malcolm gets his feed started, Gil is already waiting in the lobby along with several dozen other people. 

He’s actually a few minutes late getting going, and Malcolm is still wearing exactly what he had left Gil’s place wearing. At least like this, Gil is free to stare as much as he wants, take in every line, every curve. 

“Good evening everyone!” Malcolm is sitting in front of the camera with his chin on his hand and a soft, satisfied smile on his face. “Sorry I’m a little bit late this evening. I was um,” he pauses and seems to scan the screen for a bit before his soft smile becomes a devious smirk. “Out. With an old friend.” 

Gil rolls his eyes before settling back deeper into his chair. 

“I came straight here from there so I’m not exactly dressed for my warm up either.” Malcolm stands slowly, backing up so that it’s clear he’s still in jeans along with the over sized sweater. “So I thought I’d do something a little extra for the preview period this evening…”

He turns slowly, showing off the tight cut of his jeans. It’s not as pleasing as it had been in person, mere inches from Gil and so close he’d had to force himself not to reach out and touch. But it’s still a really nice view. “I’ve had these things since high school.” Malcolm lifts up the sweater just to the top of the jeans, barely a slip of flesh showing along with a flash of something bright white before he adjust so he’s not giving anything away. “Really proud of myself they still  _ technically  _ fit. What do you guys think?”

The embers that are always glowing low in Gil’s stomach for the kid lately ignite into a small flame, sure to be a roaring fire soon enough.

Malcolm shows  _ just  _ how tight the jeans are by trying to get his fingers into his pockets and barely able to get the tips in. Once he gives up on that he slides his palms down flat against the curve of his ass, cupping and squeezing lightly while looking over his shoulder. 

“I do still need to stretch tonight,” Malcolm tells the camera as his hands move to his front. “But I can’t exactly get into warrior pose in these.” He sighs heavily, turning to face the camera fully with an exaggerated pout on his lips. “Guess they’ll have to go.”

With slow, deliberate movements, Malcolm works the button and fly of his jeans, hands steady as he looks up from beneath his lashes at his viewers. Something bright red appears once he starts to peel the denim away and Gil realizes with a start that it’s red lace. He also realizes that if Malcolm had truly started the stream as soon as he got home, the kid had been wearing that red lace under his clothes while out with Gil. 

_ And at his house.  _

Gil groans and palms his cock as it starts to thicken in his pants. Malcolm had been so close to him while wearing something so provocative just a single layer away. 

The deep red lace is a beautiful contrast to the pale, cream color of his skin, lining the curve of his hip bone and the sharp V that leads down to the bulge of his cock in the tight fabric. Another flash of white draws Gil’s attention and he realizes what he’d seen earlier had been garter straps. 

Malcolm pushes his jeans further down to show off the top of his white lace stockings, thigh high and clinging to his muscles like they’re painted on. Stroking himself slowly through his own pants, Gil doesn’t think he’s going to make it through the free preview. Not with the memory of the kid’s company so fresh, and the knowledge that he’d been wearing this while only a few feet away from Gil the entire time. 

Once Malcolm gets his jeans fully out of the way he slowly rolls back up to standing, dragging his hands up his thighs along the way. When he cups himself and groans Gil gives up all pretense of trying to draw this out and pushes the elastic of his sleep pants down, tucking it just below his balls so he can wrap his fingers around his cock. He sees a darker spot on Malcolm’s underwear, a patch of wet near the tip of his dick. Gil wants to get his mouth on it, wants to see if he can make him come while still trapped beneath the tantalizing red lace. 

Malcolm doesn’t stop his hands at his underwear, though. He slowly lifts up Gil’s sweater with one hand while stroking himself with the other. Beneath the cream colored alpaca, beneath the sweater Gil had given him, the one that Gil has owned and worn for years, Malcolm is wearing a white lace garter belt. It sits high on his waist, lining the smooth, thick lines of his abs and just barely covering his belly button. The thin fabric is stretched tight to hold up the stockings. 

Gil wants to fuck him in this. Wants to leave him in the sweater and lace and just push the flimsy fabric out of the way while he enters him and takes him hard and fast. 

“Oh, god…” Malcolm moans into the sweater, holding it up close to his face and inhaling deeply with his eyes closed and his head tilted slightly back. He grips himself through the red lace a little tighter, his fingers dipping low. But he seems to come to his senses soon enough, letting the fabric fall back down. His skin is flushed deep red and he’s already breathing heavily. 

“Well, looks like you got even more than expected in tonight’s free preview. But uh..” he pauses to catch his breath and clears his throat, stepping back just a little further with his legs spread wide. “We’ll stick to the yoga in my underwear and sweater for the rest of it, shall we?”

Gil’s cock throbs in his hand and he smears the thick drops of precome around his tight skin and strokes a little faster. Malcolm is obviously already hard beneath his lace, dick jutting out to leave a gap between the fabric and his skin. But he gets into position anyway, moving slowly but sensually from pose to pose, stretching tall before bending in purposely provocative ways and then stretching out again. 

Every time Gil’s sweater slips, every time there’s more flesh exposed - on his back or his stomach - Gil wants to bite and mark the pale skin. 

Would the kid let him? 

Why had he worn  _ that  _ out to a cheap dinner with Gil? Does he wear lace under everything? 

He moves his hand faster while thinking of all the other things he can imagine Malcolm wearing. His muscles are already starting to tense and that deep, hot tug at the base of his spine pulls harder and harder with every stroke.

But then, the shrill sound of his phone breaks the moment.

With a groan he squeezes the base of his dick and drops his head back against his chair. Gil grabs the offending device and curses to note that it’s the station.

“Arroyo,” he grits out. 

“Hey, boss.” Officer Childress sounds frustrated and slightly apologetic for calling at this time of night. But that’s the nature of the beast. “We got two dead bodies in Chelsea.”

“Text me the address. I’ll be right there. And call in Powell. JT’s off for the night.” He doesn’t wait for a response, hanging up and tossing the phone onto his desk.

He needs to just turn off the computer. He needs to close his eyes and turn away, splash himself with ice cold water and head out. 

But his eyes get caught by the sight on the monitor and he realizes that he’s too close to give in now. 

Malcolm has his legs spread wide and is facing away from the camera, folded in half so his ass is presented beautifully on the screen, lace accentuating the curve of his cheeks. His trapped cock is still hard, his balls framed in the red fabric so inviting. This is where Gil had imagined him earlier, wide open and wanting. All it would take is a single finger to pull the lace away and show him what he really wants.

It doesn’t take much longer at all before Gil is coming, coating his hand in thick, white ropes.

It’s quick and dirty, not a strong orgasm by a long shot but enough to really clear his head and force himself to look away. So he can focus, so he can go and do his job and hope to god he doesn’t need to call Malcolm in for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

When he does need to bring Malcolm in again, Gil is more worried for the kid than anything else. It's been years since he's seen him so broken up. Not that he blames him. Malcolm's last few months have been hell. But he keeps pushing through, keeps moving forward despite everything.

Gil takes him home after they solve the case, helps him stumble up his stairs and into his loft after just one drink. He knows the kid isn't a lightweight, hell he's seen him down almost as much as Gil can on a good night.

"Gil..." Malcolm flops down onto his bed and sounds so small.

"What do you need, kid?" He stands near the bed but doesn't dare come any closer, too tempted just being here in the loft, just being this close to what he wants and can’t have.

Malcolm mumbles something into the pillow, then fumbles with the cuffs that help him sleep at night. "I can't..." It's enough to break Gil's resolve to keep his distance. He sits on the edge of the bed and carefully latches the cuffs in place one at a time, then reaches in the nightstand for Malcolm's mouth guard. But before he can offer it up, Malcolm is already laying back against the pillow, breathing deeply. He mumbles again, then scoots closer to where Gil is sitting, watching him. "Thank you, Daddy." He sighs and stills once more while Gil's gut clenches and his heart leaps up into his throat.

He shouldn't. He should just leave.

But he manages to coax Malcolm's lips apart and get the mouth guard in place. Then he leans over and knowing this is wrong, that he needs to leave before he breaks himself further, he swipes Malcolm's hair back gently and presses a soft, flutter of a kiss to his forehead.

"Daddy will always take care of you, kid."

* * *

Gil can't sleep that night. He's worried about Malcolm, about slipping around him, showing his hand. Never in a million years had he thought he'd be working with someone he has to remind himself he's not allowed to touch, to look at whenever he wants. And he wants more than to just to be with him, he needs to take care of him. The whole fun of ruining him is holding him after, showing him how much he... cares about him.

At two am, while scrolling through his messages, Gil gets a notice that he's got a new email on his private account.

It's an alert for an unscheduled show for the only person he's ever subscribed to. This time, he does hesitate. He'd left Malcolm tied up and sleeping only a few hours ago. The kid can't be in any mood to put on a show. But he pulls up the feed on his phone anyway.

There's no free preview tonight, but Gil doesn't mind. He hits the pay button and just puts down a few dollars to get in. Malcolm is just setting up when the feed comes up. He's already naked, looking sleep mussed and tired but fucking beautiful in the soft light that floods his bed.

It's obvious his laptop is set up at the foot of the bed as the camera moves a little as he situates himself, face first so that Gil can no longer see his front but just his face and the outline of his back and the round globes of his bare ass behind him.

The kid takes a moment to look over the screen and suddenly seems to go from tense to completely relaxed when he sees something there. Then he smiles up into the camera. "Hey, Daddy." Gil closes his eyes and reminds himself that is everyone's favorite thing for him to say. "It appears I'm not the only one awake this late at night, as several of you obviously got the message that I'd be streaming. Either that or you got the alert and just decided to join me anyway. Either way, I'm not planning anything special for the evening. Just thought I'd give a little show while trying to take my mind off some things. So sit back and relax, okay?" Malcolm gives the camera a little wink and moves, turning so the camera has a full body shot, immediately spreading his legs so that GIl can see his cock and ass, propped up against pillows to be able to see his face as well.

"I've been thinking about Daddy a lot lately," he starts, reaching down to cup his balls and gently squeeze himself. "I want him to fuck me so bad."

Gil reaches down under the blankets and palms himself through his underwear, thinking about just how much he wants the kid. How he's just a ten minute drive away right now and getting hard at just the sight on his small phone screen.

"I want Daddy to fuck me, but I also want him to mark me up. I want Daddy to lay his claim on me so everyone can see." Malcolm is getting hard fast, his gaze soft and still focused on the camera. "Daddy is so strong. He can hold me down, tie me up." Malcolm's eyes flicker to the side where Gil knows his sleeping restraints are. The restraints Gil had left him in just five hours earlier. His cock throbs and heat spills from his stomach out through his skin. "Daddy knows how hard I like it, how much pain I can take. I can take a lot. Spanked. Whipped. Choked. Pull my hair, leave bruises all over me. I'm so good for Daddy." Malcolm is fully hard now, cock jutting up at the center of the screen. But now that he is, he ignores it, reaches further to tease at the tight pucker of his hole with just the tips of his fingers. "Daddy should bend me over and spank me when I'm bad. When I don't do what I'm told. But it's not really punishment. He knows that. I like it too much."

_ Of course he does... _ "I could come just from that, if Daddy would let me. Just from the way he makes me feel with his hands on me. Anywhere he chooses to put his hands on me."

Gil pulls himself free, hard and already leaking just at the sound of Malcolm's voice as the kid touches himself. On screen Malcolm reaches to the side and brings back a bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers to ease the way as he starts to properly finger himself.

"But Daddy won't let me. Daddy won't let me come ‘til he says. Sometimes I ache for it, beg for it. Daddy loves to hear me beg." Malcolm gasps when he pushes the tips of two fingers right through the tight ring of muscle. With his other hand he starts to stroke himself, slow and languid for now. This time, Gil doesn't bother going along with Malcolm's speed. He lets his mind wander, listening to the kid's voice while he opens himself up and just does what Gil's own body needs.

He wouldn't  _ ever _ let Malcolm come ’til he said. He'd make sure he felt so good, make sure he loved every second of whatever Gil felt like doing to him. And  _ god _ , could he already think of several ways to punish the kid. Making him wait to come. Edging him for hours. Hell, Gil even thinks about what it would be like to wake him up with a slow, hard fuck, fill him up and then plug him, make him wear it all day while they work.

Gil would never do that, not at their job, but the fantasy makes him leak a copious amount onto his hand.

Malcolm fucks himself a little deeper, strokes a little faster. "Fuck... Daddy, I need you so bad..." He stares right at the screen when he says that, bites his bottom lip then lets it out slowly with a long, drawn out moan. The sight makes Gil's cock throb in his hand and he knows he isn't going to last, glad he's not trying to prove anything to anyone right now because he's going to come embarrassingly fast.

Fuck, he wants Malcolm so badly. Wants to give him everything the kid wants, everything he needs. He wants to lick open that beautiful hole of his, wants to spank him, hold him down, fuck him until he forgets his own name. God, then he wants to just hold him, curl him up in his arms until he finally gets some fucking rest.

Malcolm spreads his legs wider, adds another finger. "Daddy wants this, doesn't he. Wants to be where my fingers are? I know you want to be inside me, Daddy. You can have it. All you have to do is ask for it and I'll give it to you, give you everything you ever wanted and more. Fuck, Daddy, please I need you so much...." His fingers work quickly, in and out, slick and squelching filthy into his hole. Malcolm is starting to rock his hips down onto his own hand, face going slack with absolute pleasure.

Gil drops the phone to the side and throws his head back, his own hips raising up as his toes curl and he starts to come unexpectedly.

He barely gets the blankets thrown off to the side in time and coats his chest and hand, trembling with every pulse. It's quick and sharp, over fast but no less pleasurable for it. As he lays flat against the bed once more and catches his breath, Gil reaches for the phone with a trembling hand.

Malcolm is still going. He's got his knees bent now, even more on display than before and moving quickly, chasing his own release. The kid is begging to come, with his piercing blue eyes still locked on the screen. Gil turns the phone back up and taps the chat button, ignoring the quick flashes of text and words from the other viewers to quickly type out his own message.

" _ Daddy came thinking about you, kid. Now it's your turn. You've been good for Daddy, you can come now. _ " It'll just be another message in a sea of words - he hadn't even paid extra for the 'notice me' tier. But it makes him feel a little more content as he hits send and turns the phone back to horizontal for the better view. He can see Malcolm's eyes flick back and forth across the screen, then his head falls back and he groans, curling his fingers and striping his cock in quick, firm movements. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes. Thank you, Daddy.  _ Fuck.... _ " Malcolm's hips come up off the bed and he spurts over and over, coming across his stomach and chest with a long, drawn out string of curses.

He's a mess, both coated in his own come and the way his hair looks like it's been run through and held tight while he was fucked. Which is what Gil really wants now. He knows it's going to be so fucking hard to look him in the eye the next time he calls him in. But right now, all he cares about is watching Malcolm catch his breath, to see the way his chest moves as the flush that has taken over his entire body begins to fade.

"Fucking hell, Daddy's so good to me." Malcolm sighs and lays back against his pillows again. He stretches out to full length, arching his back and stroking his fingers through the cum coating his pale skin. When he pulls his fingers free Gil watches, fascinated, and can't help but wish he was there. So close, yet so out of reach.

"Thank you all for joining me tonight, everyone. Sorry it was so short but I promise to make it up to you next time." He sits up further, leaning towards the camera giving a much better view of his chest. "I hope you join me again, Daddy. It's not the same without you." With that, the feed cuts out and Gil tosses his phone down with a sigh.

He grabs a tissue from his night stand to do a minimal clean up job and just tosses his underwear off the side of the bed. His rapidly cooling skin feels flush and he closes his eyes without replacing the covers, hoping now he might finally be able to get some sleep.

When he does eventually fade, his dreams are full of whispered words, strong leather cuffs, and piercing blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost three a.m. when Gil gets Malcolm back to his loft after getting Render and Dr. Brown to the ER. He knows the kid's wide awake, jittery. But he tries to tell him to get some rest anyway, that he needs sleep. "I am  _ not _ sleeping tonight," Malcolm assures him with a half smile, almost sad. Gil has an idea what he might get up to instead and swallows, trying to push the images out of his head while the kid is literally right here in the car with him. "You look pretty worked up yourself," Malcolm hedges, head tilted to the side while staring down the older man. "Wanna join me for a quick drink?" Gil has officially lost track of the number of times he's looked at Malcolm lately and thought  _ I really fucking shouldn't _ and then done it anyway. It's the first time Gil's been in the loft since watching him on screen with Malcolm wanton and naked on a bed coming undone. This feels different than the DC apartment. He'd been there loads of times before seeing the kid on camera, but here, he feels like he's being invited to some sacred place, some place he shouldn't be welcome. He very pointedly avoids looking at the bed, knowing he'll react to it somehow.

Malcolm doesn't even ask him what he wants, just takes his coat and hangs it up like Gil will be staying a while and makes them both a drink.

"Tell me what's keeping you up at night, kid," Gil says as they both settle into a bar stool. "I know you've always had problems sleeping but it seems to be a lot worse lately." He wants to help him, to be there for him in the way he's always been. And Gil certainly doesn't want to let on that anything he feels about him has changed. So he reaches out and places a heavy, warm hand on the back of his neck, giving him a light squeeze.

Malcolm's eyes flutter shut and he presses his lips together in a firm line. Gil watches him swallow, and tries to focus on what he says.

"What isn't keeping me up at night lately?" Malcolm takes a sip of his scotch then sets the glass down and hangs his head.

When Gil squeezes a little tighter, he can't stop himself from stroking the soft skin at the nape of the kid's neck with his thumb. He catches the way Malcolm makes a fist so tight his knuckles go white and his sharp inhale of air. Malcolm turns and looks at Gil, a curious gaze in his eyes.

Slowly, he turns towards Gil completely and reaches out. It's a tentative motion, starting and stopping a few times, telegraphing enough that Gil could stop him if he wanted.

He doesn't want. No matter how much he should. It's a simple touch, a hand on Gil's knee. But then Malcolm slides off his stool, his hand going higher, and Gil forgets how to breathe.

"There's a lot going through my head right now. My family, my past, my uncertain future. I'm still trying to make sense of it all. But there is one thing that helps, when I'm not working, anyway."

Gil can't look away, can't close his eyes and feels his body heating at the way Malcolm is looking at him, like he wants him. But it's got to be the sleep deprivation or all in Gil's head.

"So when you're not solving a murder, what helps get you through?" 

Malcolm's smile is as soft as his voice. "You do." 

Gil's grip on the kid’s neck has never fallen and he squeezes tighter, more tempted in this moment than he's ever been with something he shouldn't do. Shouldn't have.

When Malcolm starts to lean in it takes every ounce of Gil's willpower to hold him a little tighter and silently beg him to stop. "Kid...." He breathes out, dangerously close to Malcolm's lips. He can feel the younger man's warm breath, taste it. Sweet with a peaty hint of scotch.

"Gil, I need to tell you something."

"I should go," Gil says at the same time that Malcolm speaks. He reluctantly drags his hand away from the kid‘s neck and backs off his stool, turning quickly to avoid the disappointed look in his bright blue eyes.

"Don't go, Gil," Malcolm pleads with him but Gil needs to leave before he does something stupid, before he gives in. But then, with two little words, whispered into the darkness of the night, Malcolm changes everything. 

"Please,  _ Daddy." _

Gil spins on his heels only to find Malcolm close once more. This time, he opens his own fucking eyes, and really looks. He sees the depth of emotions in the kid's face, the longing, the  _ need _ .

His resolve shatters. " _ Kid _ ..." Gil breathes out and Malcolm groans just as the older man grabs him by the back of the neck once more and tugs him in close, locking their lips together in a harsh and needy kiss.

Malcolm throws his arms around Gil's neck and holds on for dear life just as he parts his lips and slips his tongue along the seam of Gil's mouth, begging for entrance. Gil sinks into the kiss, sliding tongue against tongue, savoring how Malcom is even sweeter like this than the way his breath had tasted. His brain goes fuzzy with the way Malcolm bends to Gil's whims, letting himself be led in every way from the tilt of their heads to the depth of their kiss.

They're pressed together head to toe, Malcolm already getting hard against him, pressing into Gil's hip and making the older man gasp and finally break away to catch his breath. Instead of returning to Malcolm’s mouth, he kisses and bites down his stubbled jaw, teasing a hint of a bite right at the pulse point at the top of his long, pale neck.

"Tell me what you want, kid." 

"You, Daddy. Always you." Malcolm shivers against him when Gil bites down, slowly working a deep, claiming mark into the younger man's skin. While he does that, he works the buttons of Malcolm's shirt, desperate to feel his skin beneath his fingers, to feel the warmth of his body against Gil's own.

"Tell me..." Malcolm whines, "Tell me how long you've wanted me." 

Gil huffs out a laugh and licks a broad, soothing swipe of his tongue over the blossoming red mark. "Since I stumbled across your stream and realized I couldn't look away," Gil admits. Probably before that if he digs deep and is honest with himself, but now is not the time.

"You were so fucking beautiful, wearing  _ my shirt _ , saying such filthy things.  _ Begging for Daddy. _ " Gil groans, cock throbbing at a combination of the memory and the feel of Malcolm  _ finally _ in his hands. They make their way towards the large bed, careful of the step up. He finally gets the kid's shirt tossed to the side and yanks his own up and over his head. He lays him out and begins to caress his skin, fingers followed by lips, kissing and biting every inch he's wanted to for  _ months _ .

"It was always because of you, Daddy. Every time I... ah, fuck..." he breaks away when Gil flicks his tongue against Malcolm's nipple, teasing him for now, with too much to explore to really focus just yet. "Every time I was on screen, I imagined you were there. Then one day, I realized you were." 

Gil blinks and looks up, catching Malcolm's gaze. He surges up for another kiss, fumbling with Malcolm's belt and fly. "How..." he asks into the kiss, unwilling to break away fully. "When did you know?"

Malcolm lifts his hips and helps Gil remove both his pants and underwear in one quick movement, kicking them off to the side. Gil takes a good, long look at him,  _ finally _ stretched out naked and close enough to touch and taste, to mark as his own. He wraps his fingers around Malcolm's cock and begins to stroke while he leans back in to kiss at his shoulder, leaving more bites as he goes, occasionally lingering to suck a deep bruise into pale flesh.

"Kid," Gil thumbs at the head of Malcolm's cock and gives him a quick tight squeeze, swallowing his gasp with a filthy kiss while he squirms. "Tell Daddy when you knew..."

"I, I uh..." Malcolm squeezes his eyes shut and rocks his hips up into Gil's touch, never still while the older man continues to find new and sensitive places to leave his mark. "The first time you joined." 

With his mouth hovering above a hard, pebbled nipple, Gil freezes. "What?" 

"I recognized your screen name." Malcolm is breathless and flushed, this time not from arousal. Gil can see the embarrassment in his face, in the way he suddenly won't meet Gil's gaze. "I used your computer in college for something and found that site in your quick links. You were logged in and uh..." 

"Hey," when Malcolm goes silent Gil moves up his body with several reassuring kisses then slips a hand through his hair. "Daddy's not mad, kid. I just want to know." 

"There weren't any other sites saved. So when I got back to school, I started filming myself and submitting there, hoping you would find me." 

Gil feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. "Ten years?" 

"You were the reason I started," Malcolm says with a smirk. "not why I kept it up. It was fun. But I never forgot that screen name." He bites his lip and looks at Gil again, coy, but still a little worried.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Gil asks, resuming his ministrations, slower this time. "Now that Daddy has you, I've got a lot of time to make up for."

Malcolm grips tight at Gil's hair as he goes in and begins sucking on one of the kid's nipples, flicking his tongue and going harder with the way Malcolm squirms beneath him and makes such delicious noises. The harder Malcolm grips, the harder Gil goes until he manages to get out a desperate, " _ Daddy, please... _ " and he finally relents.

But he doesn't stop.

No, Gil has miles of beautiful soft skin to mark as his own. He kisses and sucks a trail down Malcolm's stomach towards his hips, working another mark just at the top of his thigh so that it will be clearly visible the next time he goes on camera.

"Damn it, Gil.." Malcolm starts but is interrupted by the older man kissing the base of his cock, then licking a slow stripe up the length with the flat of his tongue. " _ Fuck... _ Why do you still have pants on?" 

This is what he's wanted. Not just to taste him, to mark him up, but to take complete control. "Because Daddy is the one in charge here and for once in your damn life, you're going to remember that."

To prove his point, he takes Malcolm fully into his mouth, lips tight and working his way down, further and further until he can swallow around the head of Malcolm's dick. Every time the kid moves though, Gil holds his hips firm, doesn't give him any leverage. And Gil is relentless, keeping a firm suction for as long as he can, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks until Malcolm has a death grip into Gil's hair. "Fuck, fuck, Daddy I've wanted you for so long, always knew you'd be so good to me but...  _ christ _ , I'm not going to last..."

Gil pulls off slowly with one long, slow suck, then glances up at Malcolm with his lips still teasing at the head of his cock. "Yes you will," he warns. "You don't come ‘til Daddy says you can come. Do you understand?" With a soft whine, Malcolm nods, face flush with a mix of heated excitement and concern. Gil can tell he doesn't think he can control himself, that he's wanted this for far too long. But while Gil's only seen him on camera, he's gotten a good idea for the kid's tells. He'll be good to him. Gil goes back to what he was doing, faster this time. Harder. He revels in the feel of Malcolm on his tongue, the soft, velvety slide of his skin, the salty tang of the way he tastes. His own cock is throbbing, aching for any kind of relief.

And the  _ noises _ the kid makes.

He's never sounded overly fake or exaggerated on camera, but these sounds are still different. There's an undercurrent of emotion in them that curls through Gil's body, tingles at his skin and makes his head spin. The soft gasps, the quiet curses. It's so heady he almost misses the way Malcolm's legs start to tense, but he doesn't miss how he suddenly goes still and silent.

Gil pulls off reluctantly, but determined to keep Malcolm right there on the edge for as long as he can withstand it himself.

He kisses down Malcolm's cock, gently mouthing at his balls while guiding his legs further apart. When he finally gets him spread wide, gets the kid's hips tilted out so he can see the tight little hole of his, Gil has to rest his cheek against Malcolm's thigh to catch his own breath. After a moment, rubbing the coarse hair of his whiskers along sensitive flesh and delighting at the way Malcolm squirms, he finally goes back, kisses at his taint, then spreads his cheeks. Gil blows a long, hot breath over Malcolm's entrance. 

"I've seen you come untouched, kid. Think you can come just from this? Just from my mouth?" 

"From you?" Malcolm actually laughs. It's a breathy sound, and he slips into a sigh halfway through. "Daddy could just talk to me for a few minutes and get me to come."

"Yeah, kid?" He's not about to test it out right now, but he does wonder just how worked up he could get him with just descriptions of everything he's thought about doing to him since that first stream. 

"Yeah. Yeah, as much as I've thought about you? All the things I want you to do to me?" 

"Tell me." Before Malcolm can answer Gil flattens his tongue and gives him a slow, firm swipe. 

"Ah, fuck. I uh. This, for one. Knew you'd be good at it." Gil knows some of the things Malcolm likes, just from listening to his thoughts on camera. He wonders how much of it he wants Gil to do... "But, but I want you to tie me up..." While Malcolm speaks, Gil slowly starts to lick him open, teasing his rim, alternating between the flat of his tongue and fluttering the tip against the tight muscle. "I, I uh... I want to be helpless, let Daddy do whatever he wants. Maybe...  _ fuck _ maybe have him punish me. Hurt me."

When Malcolm starts rocking his hips against Gil's face, the older man just lets him for now. He wants to hear what Malcolm has to say, how he wants to be not just spanked, but whipped, choked, taken by surprise, made to come so many times he starts to come dry, and a dozen other filthy things, some of which Gil hadn't even thought of yet but is eager to try out with Malcolm.

He works Malcolm ‘til the kid can't speak coherently, until he's a mess of curses and begging. And when he's good and wet and his legs are starting to clench up again, Gil slips his middle finger past his rim, sliding it in deep. He kisses Malcolm's thigh, the base of his cock, curls his finger and moves his hand until Malcolm reacts how he wants, with a shout and his entire body arched off the bed. And once he does, he doesn't let up, massages that spot over and over with a firm, steady circle of his fingers.

Gil is aching in his pants, cloth too tight and knowing he's leaving a damp mess of himself with how much he needs to come himself, but he doesn't care. All he cares about right this second is Malcolm, the way he sounds, the way he looks, all stretched out, skin flushed red, marked up by Gil's mouth and begging for him.

It's a million times better than he'd ever imagined.

When Gil adds a second finger and starts to scissor him open, stretch him, Malcolm pops up and meets Gil's gaze. The kid's eyes are glassy, mouth hanging open while he breathes fast. "Don't..." Gil stills, waiting for him to say what he needs. "Don't stretch me too much. I wanna feel every inch of your cock, Daddy."

Gil drops his head against Malcolm's hip with a groan.

He can't take much more of this himself. After a few more minutes of fucking his fingers into Malcolm, Gil can't wait any longer. He backs up off the bed and finishes undoing his own pants, nearly fumbling with how quickly he tries to get out of them. Malcolm watches with rapt attention, licking his lips, eyes gone wide once Gil stands there completely naked. Without even asking, Gil peeks into Malcolm's night stand and silently tosses a bottle of lube to the bed.

"Fucking  _ finally _ ," Malcolm breathes out, eyes glued to Gil's hard, aching cock. He bites down on his lips and Gil smirks, stroking himself in slow, deliberate movements as he crawls back towards his younger lover.

"You wanna taste Daddy's cock, kid?" 

"Oh,  _ god, yes _ ."

Instead of going back to the inviting space between Malcolm's legs, Gil crawls further up the bed, encourages him to sit up a little and grips himself tight with a deep, steadying breath. "You said one time you wanted to choke on it...." 

"I would. I do." Gil gets close enough Malcolm can just barely flick out his tongue against the tip, groaning when he pulls it back in his mouth and his eyes flutter closed at the taste. But Gil doesn't let him get any closer - he is still the one in charge. "God I want you to come down my throat. Let me take you under your desk at work one day, maybe keep you nice and warm while you're doing reports..." 

Gil slides a tender hand down Malcolm's face and looks down at him with a soft smile. "Next time, kid. Right now, I'm too close and Daddy needs to fill you up like you want. Like you need."

Gil bends low and captures Malcolm's lips in a heated kiss, delving into the kid's mouth with his tongue and losing himself to it for a long moment, until they're both breathless. Then, he moves down the bed and gets Malcolm to turn over, manhandles him, a little rough, grabbing a little tighter than he needs. Malcolm's smirk is wicked and he goes without protest, pulling his knees up and getting his ass high in the air. Gil can't stop himself from giving him a quick, hard smack, delighting in the way Malcolm's entire body rocks with it and he lets out a breathy moan that slips into a laugh.

"Have I been bad somehow, Daddy?" 

"Cheeky, maybe. But no, kid." He rubs the blossoming red mark then gets both hands on the beautiful round globes of Malcolm's ass and squeezes. "That wasn't a punishment for either of us and I know it." 

Gil gets a good, firm grip and pulls Malcolm's cheeks apart, teasing his spit slicked hole by rubbing the length of his dick along it. "No, you would know it if Daddy was punishing you. Right now, Daddy's gonna be so good to you. Hold yourself open for me, kid." 

Resting on his shoulders, Malcolm reaches back and grabs his own ass, doing what he's told while Gil grabs the lube and slicks his cock. He holds himself tight while he circles the head around Malcolm's rim, smirking as the kid tries to rock back on his own, tries to catch him before Gil's ready. But every time he does, Gil just pulls back until Malcolm is whining.

"Please. Gil,  _ Daddy _ . I need you to fuck me." He sounds so desperate, aching to be properly stretched and fucked that GIl can't really hold out any longer.

Gil stills him with one, firm hand on his hip and a quiet  _ shhhh _ . "Daddy's got you, baby." As he speaks, he lines up, and pushes forward.

Malcolm's mouth falls open and a few, quiet "ah's" escape his beautiful lips.

It's tight. Too tight. Gil has to pause just after he pops through the ring of muscle, breathing deep to hold himself together. He's wanted this for too long, and Malcolm is too perfect beneath him like this.

"Come on, Daddy. Please, I can take it." Malcolm groans and GIl shakes his head, swallowing heavily. Malcolm may be able to, but Gil doesn't know if  _ he _ can.  _ Fuck... _ He moves again, slow but steady, pulling back a little after every inch to test him out, to hear high pitched gasps for air and see the way the kid's hands curl into the sheets on either side of his head.

Gil's body is a tense wire, ready to snap not just at the way Malcolm  _ feels _ around his cock, how tight and warm and perfect he is, but at the sounds he makes and how he looks. How he's opened up for him, takes him so beautifully. He shivers and shakes with every inch of Gil he takes.

With just a little left to go, Gil slams the rest of the way home, his balls slapping against Malcolm's. Gil cries out at the same time the younger man does, both of them shaking, Gil's grip on his hips going even tighter, sure to leave more marks of where he's been. He decides in that moment, while he stills to catch his breath, that Malcolm will never go without his mark again. Even if he keeps doing camera work, even if a million other people see him on screen, they'll all know that he belongs to someone now.

Malcolm's groan fills the room. "Fuck, you feel so good, Daddy. Always knew your cock would fill me up."

"Yeah?" Gil strokes his hands along Malcolm's ass, slides fingers between them and presses the pad of his thumb against his rim. He gives a quick jerk of his hips, grinding in deep. "You ready for Daddy to fuck you?" With a cry, Malcolm nods then bites his bottom lip.

Gil moves slowly, squeezing Malcolm's cheeks together as he pulls out and pushes back in a few times at a languid pace. Then he pulls them apart and does it again, watching himself disappear into Malcolm over and over and mesmerized by the sight, losing his breath at the feel of him, that he's finally  _ finally _ getting what he wants.

Just as Malcolm looks like he's about to open his mouth to say something, Gil pulls back, then snaps his hips forward, knocking the breath from his own chest and pulling a cry of pleasure from Malcolm. He does it again, keeps going, yanking Malcolm's hips up a little higher, pulling them back on his cock over and over again.

" _ H... harder... please, Daddy _ ," Malcolm begs, looking back over his shoulder with a pleading look on his face.

Gil just nods, words caught in his throat. He stills only long enough to adjust, to pull one leg up so he has a foot planted firmly on the mattress while his other knee stays where it is. There's much more leverage this way, able to fuck into Malcolm with more force.

And when he does, they're both immediately lost to it. He sets a brutal pace, making minor shifts and adjustments both to his own angle and the way he holds Malcolm's hips until the kid is nearly folded in half. Eventually, he finds the angle he wants, the one that makes Malcolm shout and curse and start to tremble. Gil's own body is overheated, overextended. It's too much, too tight. Every muscle begins to tense and he sweats at the heat they make together, pounding into him harder and harder, the only sounds in the room their quick, sharp breaths and the filthy sound of their bodies coming together.

Malcolm starts to take in quick, desperate breaths, never exhaling fully and Gil knows he's close.  _ Thank god _ .

"I... I'm... I need to come. Please Daddy, please let me come." Malcolm doesn't stop begging, pleading to be let go.

Gil drops forward to that his arms frame Malcolm's body, driving straight down into him now. He gets one hand down to keep himself steady while the other slides up Malcolm's scorching hot, damp skin, coming to rest at the back of his neck and squeezing tight. "Daddy's never been able to say no to you, kid." He groans between his own half hearted attempts to catch his breath. "Come for Daddy, baby. Come on my cock...." When Gil gives Malcolm's neck another firm, but gentle squeeze, Malcolm freezes, mouth hanging open and eyes rolled back in his head for another thrust, two more, then he snaps.

Gil fucks him through his orgasm, groaning through the way he pulses and tightens around him. It sends shocks of electricity through his own body and his rhythm falters, driving deep into Malcolm several more times before slamming in hard with a long, drawn out groan and starting to come. He rocks in, grinding into him while spilling, pulse after pulse, trembling hard.

"Fuck, kid. Malcolm...." Gil draws out his name, stilling with his head pressed into his shoulder, chest heaving. "You feel so good, so fucking amazing for Daddy." He kisses Malcolm's skin while the younger man hums in contentment. Malcolm tenses his muscles and makes Gil gasp, tightening around his oversensitive cock. Gil bites at his shoulder in retaliation and smacks the side of his hip. Slowly, Gil pushes himself up and slips free of the grip of Malcolm's body. He rubs his thumb around his dripping, fluttering hole, pushing it all back in bit by bit. 

"Does Daddy like how I look all fucked out? Dripping with his come?" Malcolm's words are slightly slurred, spoken through a satisfied smile as he looks back over his shoulder and rocks against Gil's hand.

It's fucking hot and Gil doesn't want to stop, enjoying the way Malcolm groans at the stimulation.

"Daddy loves how you look, kid. Like this, on my cock, begging for me. Any time."

They shift and move together, Gil leaning back in while Malcolm turns beneath him. Malcolm gets his hands in Gil's hair and yanks him in for a kiss, bodies pressed together, chest to chest. Spent and sated, body feeling lighter than ever, Gil and Malcolm wrap their arms around one another and lose themselves to the kiss for a long time. "Gil..." Malcolm smiles when he breaks the kiss. "You're fucking amazing." 

"Not so bad yourself, baby." Gil smirks and plants several quick kisses to Malcolm's lips then chin before rolling to the side and laying on his back.

Malcolm's answering laugh is fucking beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick epilogue to go!


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love to Kate, as usual, and extra special kisses to [Cosmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom/pseuds/TheCosmicMushroom) for helping me figure out some fiddly bits.

Malcolm is kneeling in the center of the bed, legs wide with one hand down the front of his underwear, stroking himself slowly while he talks to the camera. It’s already past his free preview, but he’s taking his time teasing the audience this evening, rucking the hem of GIl’s shirt up just a little. 

Behind the camera, Gil sits, and waits. 

They’ve been talking about doing this for weeks. Malcolm doesn’t want to stop doing his shows - he loves it far too much at this point to just give it up. And honestly, Gil doesn’t even think about asking him to. It’s fun, and no small thrill, to watch other people thirst after what he gets to have. Many times they’ve had ridiculous debates over how they would approach this, and each one was play tested  _ thoroughly  _ off screen. But eventually, they had settled on this. 

“Daddy’s working late tonight.” Malcolm pouts at the camera. “Said he might not even make it home. So I’ve got to find something to occupy my time.” He drags his blunt nails up his chest and tweaks at a nipple, arching his back with a soft gasp. It doesn’t pull his shirt up enough to show too much off, just a tease. “You guys have always been  _ so good  _ at keeping me company, and there were a lot of amazing ideas in the chat.” 

Malcolm groans as the hand in his underwear goes lower and he plays with his balls. It drags the elastic down so the base of his cock is visible, but he doesn’t let it stay there, purposely pulling back to not let too much go yet. 

“EldritchWhorer thought I should play with my new fleshlight tonight. It vibrates and I haven’t tried it out yet so you guys would get to see me use it for the very first time.” He pulls his hand from his cock and brings it to his mouth, sucking lewdly on two fingers while making heated eye contact with Gil over the camera. The sight sends a jolt straight through Gil’s spine to his dick and he grips the chair a little tighter, knuckles going white. He’s already hard from watching the preview and Malcolm’s show so far, but he’s fully clothed in his nicest dress pants, a soft black turtleneck and dark grey sport coat. Daddy’s supposed to be working, and Malcolm had picked his favorite clothes for him to wear just for this.

“Maybe I could combine that and what CaitieJ wanted. It has been a while since I rode one of my toys.” Gil stands, moving as slowly as possible as to not draw too much of Malcolm’s attention. The kid still has to bite back on a smile though. “I bet the two of those together would get you all so hot. What do you say?” Malcolm hooks both thumbs in the elastic of his underwear and starts to draw it down, gliding his fingers along the length of his cock as he does so. 

Gil takes a few steps back from the camera so he doesn’t sound  _ too  _ close.

“What the hell are you doing, kid?” 

Malcolm’s attention snaps up to Gil, hands frozen and eyes wide. 

“ _ Daddy… _ ” he breathes out, genuine surprise in his voice. 

They’d talked about general ideas for this evening, not specifics - like exactly when Gil would interrupt him.

Gil walks around the room so he can come into frame from the side, making sure to stay in profile and not block the view of Malcolm. He gets one knee on the bed and a hand in Malcolm’s hair, yanking him hard enough to the side to expose his long pale neck. The groan that escapes Malcolm’s lips is soft and pleased and Gil notes how his eyes flutter closed in pleasure. He noses along the hard line of muscle the angle creates and then bites lightly just below Malcolm’s ear. 

“Daddy asked you a question, kid.”

After a few desperate gasps of air Malcolm finally manages a breathy answer. “Sh… showing off. Having some fun with my viewers.”

“I see.” Gil tightens his hold at the same time he cups Malcolm through his underwear. “And what were you supposed to do next time you were on camera?”

In Gil’s grip, Malcolm writhes. “Tell them who I belonged to. That I could show off, but I… Fuck… I had to do what Daddy wants.”

Gil growls low against Malcolm’s throat, mouthing at the mark his teeth at left before pulling back so his words are clear. “And did you?”

“No, sir.” Malcolm tries to shake his head, but Gil’s fingers are too tight and he whines when it tugs against his scalp. 

“I see.” Gil tuts and shakes his head with a soft sigh. 

Then, he lets go of Malcolm completely. Another whine fills the space and Malcolm turns his bright blue eyes to look up at Gil, curiosity in his gaze while he bites at his bottom lip. Gil sheds his coat, tossing it off to the side before yanking his sweater off as well. Malcolm’s eyes go wide and when he tries to reach out for GIl, touch his chest and curl against him, but Gil pulls away with another soft tut and a shake of his finger.

Before he backs off completely, Gil leans in and kisses Malcolm’s cheek, whispering quietly in his ear so the mic can’t pick it up.

“Is that too much, baby?” 

Malcolm shakes his head quickly, trying to turn back and catch a kiss, but Gil doesn’t let him close the distance.

“I’m going to tie you up for them. Color?” Gil needs to know they’re still good, without a doubt.

“Green. So god damned Green, Daddy.”

With a smirk Gil slips completely off the bed so he can undo his pants while Malcolm continues to watch him with hungry eyes.

“What… what are you going to do?” Malcolm asks, loud enough for the camera and shaking just a touch.

“I’m going to show them who you belong to. I’m going to show them what only Daddy can do for you. Now strip.”

Once he’s free of the confines of his own clothes, Gil hisses as the cold air is a stark contrast to the overheated skin of his achingly hard cock. He gives himself a few languid strokes, still in full profile of the camera, before going to the nightstand and pulling out the bundle he’d left there earlier and a bottle of lube. 

Malcolm is naked and waiting for him when he turns around and stares with a wide-eyed manic grin at what’s in Gil’s hands. But he doesn’t say anything as Gil crawls onto the bed behind him.

Gil doesn’t waste time getting his hands on Malcolm’s now bare body. He strokes Malcolm’s cock with one hand while he plays with a nipple with the other, humming against the skin that he works between his teeth. Gil alternates between bites and sucks, moving onto a fresh, blank canvas after his marks begin to bloom each time. When Malcolm’s chest heaves and his hips rock back against Gil’s length where it’s trapped between them, he finally lets up a little. But only so he can grab the long length of red silk rope, and begin snaking it around Malcolm’s chest. 

For what he wants, he needs to make sure he starts as centered as he can, and uses that excuse to drag the length along Malcolm’s skin slowly, letting it catch across his nipples as he does so. The movement gets him another gasp and Gil smirks against Malcolm’s neck. 

“You like that, baby?”

“ _ Yes,  _ Daddy.”

Gil makes quick work of the knots he needs to make, ensuring the ends are hanging off the sides so he can get them to where they’re going next. 

The camera is all but forgotten for a few minutes as Gil moves and adjusts Malcolm where he wants him. GIl makes a token point to keep from getting between it and Malcolm but for the most part his attention is entirely on his lover. He lays Malcolm back against a pile of pillows and guides his legs apart and his knees up to an angle. 

“Grab your ankles, baby.” Malcolm does so and pulls himself open wide so he’s completely on display, cock jutting up hard and beautiful against his stomach, cheeks spread so his hole is clearly visible. Before Gil goes back to the ropes, he leans in and noses at Malcolm’s taint, giving a long, slow lick of the flat of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Malcolm shivers and cries out rocking down as if begging for more. But Gil shakes his head with a dark chuckle and simply goes back to what he was doing.

He drags the rope across the smooth, pale, unmarked skin of Malcolm’s arm, doing a figure eight between his calf and his wrist, letting his fingers drag along the soft flesh. The contrast of the deep red rope against his skin is beautiful, and with every twist and knot Gil makes, the fire in his chest and the desire he has for Malcolm stokes higher and higher. That he trusts GIl with this, to hand himself over and become effectively helpless, completely at GIl’s mercy, it makes Gil’s head spin and his body ache with want.

When he’s finished, Gil sits back and admires his work for a second. Malcolms arms are tied to his calves and his legs are spread wide, unable to be moved in any direction due to how the rope is also tied up around Malcolm’s chest. 

Without warning, Gil rears back and slaps the flat of his palm across Malcolm’s exposed ass, earning a yelp of shock followed by a groan. Malcolm’s cock twitches against his stomach so Gil does it again. 

“Do you remember who you belong to, now?” He asks, leaning in at Malcolm’s side. 

“You, only you, Daddy,” he breathes out, barely above a whisper. 

“I don’t think they heard you. Why don’t we get them in a little closer, hm?”

Gil stands and leaves Malcolm on the bed on display, holding his head up to track Gil as he walks around behind where the equipment is set up to grab the camera from its tripod. He takes a second to glance at the screen, pleased to see the chat room is moving almost too fast to read, but obviously quite excited at the new developments. 

The camera is thankfully light and easy to hold still with one hand. 

When he gets back, Gil flips the cap on their bottle of lube with his free fingers and pours a generous amount directly over Malcolm’s hole. He gets in low, making sure the camera picks up both where Gil starts to push his fingers into Malcolm, and on Malcolm’s slack jawed, beautiful face. 

“Oh, god.  _ Yes,  _ Daddy. Fuck…” 

Gil takes his time, opening Malcolm up bit by bit, driving him wild by not only alternating how fast he moves, but changing the angle every few thrusts, going deeper, teasing his rim. He crooks his fingers and massages his prostate for a while until Malcolm is letting out a string of filthy words, pleading for more, for Daddy’s cock. 

It’s fucking  _ breathtaking _ . 

His own body aches to be buried inside him, skin overheated and barely able to hold back on the tremble in his hands at how much he  _ wants.  _ But because he’s the only one who actually gets to touch, who gets to know what Malcolm feels like, what he tastes like, Gil can be patient. He can go slow, draw out Malcolm’s pleasure over and over, take him to the edge and back again until he’s crying for his release. 

“Please. Please, Daddy. I need your cock so bad. I need you to fuck me.”

Slowly, Gil pulls his fingers free and tilts the camera down to make sure he catches the way Malcolm’s hole flutters as he’s left empty and wanting. He slicks his cock and teases at Malcolm’s entrance.

“Is this what you want, baby?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, Daddy. Give it to me, I need it.” 

Gil groans, rumbling deep in his chest at how desperate Malcolm sounds, nearly forgetting about the camera in his hand as he finally sinks into the tight heat of his lover’s body, stroking Malcolm’s cock as he does. 

“Fuck, you look so perfect like this, kid. Spread wide open and stuffed with Daddy’s cock.” All of Gil’s nerves light up with every inch that Malcolm takes, clenching around him, doing his best to rock up to meet Gil’s movements despite his restraints. Malcolm’s soft, keening noises fill the air around them. 

Gil picks up the pace, slamming into Malcolm harder and harder with every thrust until his string of curses becomes an incoherent mess of half attempted words. When Malcolm starts to suck in quick, desperate gasps of air Gil knows he’s close, can feel the way his body tenses around Gil’s cock until he goes completely silent. But Gil doesn’t stop, keeps fucking him hard and deep until Malcolm’s entire body spasms and with a shout, he begins to unload all over his chest. With how tightly he’s curled and the angle he’s at, several pulses splash across his chin and cheeks and Gil moans at the sight, desperate to bend over and lick him clean but sticking to his promise to keep the camera focused, even as he starts to feel the curl in his own spine that tells him he’s dangerously close. 

“Fuck, yeah baby. You look so good like that. Feels so amazing. I’m gonna come…”

Still breathless, chest heaving and writhing as much as he can in his restraints in overstimulation, Malcolm nods and stares right at Gil. “Come on, Daddy. Fill me up. Wanna feel it.”

It takes everything GIl has to keep the camera steady and focused as he fucks into Malcolm two more times before slamming in once more and stilling as he comes apart with a shout of his own. He trembles from head to toe, spilling into Malcolm who looks so blissed out that he’s been allowed to have this. 

When Gil can think somewhat clearly again he takes a deep breath, and refocuses on the camera. He points it up at Malcolm’s face, flushed red and splattered in his own release. There’s a smirk on his lips but a distant, unfocused look in his eyes that gives away just how fucked out he’s currently feeling. After he darts out his tongue to try and catch some of the come cooling near the side of his lips Gil chuckles and pans the camera down, following the trail of come down his marked and blotted chest to his spent cock, and finally to where he slips slowly from Malcom’s body, both of them trying to hold back a groan at the loss, before letting their audience see just what Gil had done to Malcolm. 

“How do I look, Daddy?”

How the hell the kid can manage to look  _ coy  _ while tied up with his legs spread wide, covered in his own spend, dripping come from his fluttering fucked out hole on display for over a hundred strangers on the internet completely boggles Gil’s mind. Despite not necessarily  _ understanding  _ it, Gil absolutely  _ loves  _ it. 

“Absolutely perfect, kid.”

Gil slides back off the bed to grab the tripod and Malcolm’s lap top, setting the camera up at an angle from the side of the bed and the computer near the pillows so as Gil cleans him up Malcolm can talk to his viewers. 

Before he goes for his ropes though, Gil finally gets to do what he’s wanted since he’d started properly fucking Malcolm and leans in close to capture a deep and filthy kiss. Malcolm opens to it with a deep, satisfied hum and for a moment, nothing exists but the two of them. But as the kiss intensifies, and the heat between their bodies raises once more, Malcolm’s soft cock twitches against Gil’s stomach and he laughs against Malcolm’s lips. 

“You’ve still got fans to talk to.”

“You’ll stay, right?”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

He takes his time cleaning and undoing Malcolm ropes while the kid talks to the camera, answering questions and cracking filthy jokes. Once Malcolm is completely free and laying on his side, propped up on one elbow, Gil starts kissing down his shoulders and back, rubbing his thumb against the marks the ropes had made against Malcolm’s skin. Occasionally, he glances up at the computer screen to see what people are saying, what they’re asking for and what Malcolm is responding to.

But it doesn’t really matter.

Because he’s on this side of the camera now, and he gets to touch as much as he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this _[hot fucking art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719468)_ by the ever fabulous [Poderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121) of Malcolm Live in ~~his~~ _Gil's_ NYPD tee shirt.
> 
> And then come join both of us on the [PSON Trash Sever!](https://discord.gg/heEtPUF)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ART] CuffMeDaddy is LIVE | Join Now!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719468) by [Ponderosa (ponderosa121)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa)




End file.
